


It Will Break In Music

by Rosa_Mystica



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 02:31:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7416100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosa_Mystica/pseuds/Rosa_Mystica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Самое темное время - время перед рассветом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Will Break In Music

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [It Will Break In Music](https://archiveofourown.org/works/849604) by [Velvetoscar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velvetoscar/pseuds/Velvetoscar). 



> Tumblr - bluebonnetuniverse

Когда Гарри думает о Луи, он думает о застенчивой улыбке, которая затмевает солнце. Он думает о смеющихся глазах, которые поглощают небо. Он думает о мягких, теплых руках, которые тянутся к нему, утягивая его в бесконечные объятия, и он думает, что все прекрасно, что он невероятно счастлив.

Что значит Луи для Гарри, солнце для неба: жизненно важное значение и что-то чертовски удивительное.

Но Луи, стоящий перед ним, этот — с остекленевшими глазами, чрезмерно уложенными волосами и дорожками слез — не правильный. Этот неправильный. Этот — дождь, тихий, душераздирающий дождь, который извергается на холодные тротуары и смывает весь мир.

И Гарри не знает, что делать.

 — Луи, — снова пытается он, но его ноги не могут двигаться, и руки безвольно болтаются по бокам. Он боится прикоснуться — вы можете прикоснуться к дождю? Не смоет ли это и его тоже?

Луи просто качает головой, глаза дрожат и этого достаточно, чтобы освободить поток слез, который тот изо всех сил пытался скрыть. Невольно, он делает шаг назад, и его глаза внезапно больше не смотрят на Гарри. Они приклеились к полу, или к стене, или к потолку — но не к Гарри, нет.

И Гарри не знает, что делать.

 — Пожалуйста? — в последний раз пытается Гарри, и голос чертовски скрипит, потому что он не способен на это, он не сделан для этого. Он был сделан, чтобы любить Луи. Он был сделан, чтобы скользить пальцами по медово-коричневым волосам, прижиматься губами к мягкой коже, ловить взгляды через всю комнату и смеяться над шутками, которых никто — кроме Луи — не поймет.

Для Гарри никогда не было вариантов: всегда был только Луи. Луи в хорошие времена, Луи в трудные времена, Луи сквозь ложь и Луи через боль. Независимо от того, как совершенно невозможно все это стало, всегда был Луи и всегда будет.

Но сейчас Луи пострадал, Луи износился, и Луи больше не хочет этого.

И Гарри не знает, что делать.

 — Я устал, — говорит Луи, голос громкий и нерешительный, и Гарри видит, что он пытается быть сильным, но знает, что тот уже сломан. Но Гарри плевать, ему, черт возьми, плевать, потому что он помнит все хорошее, что было между ними, все, что стоит того, все, за что они борются, и он подберет каждую сломанную частичку Луи, и он будет хранить их, пока Луи не захочет вернуть их себе. До тех пор, пока Луи не захочет быть снова вместе.

Поэтому Гарри просто смотрит, и слезы не падают, но они жалят и стирают мир, и он может слышать голоса за дверью, смех, и крики, и удары о стену.

 — Парни! Нам нужно идти! Они здесь!

И он знает, что они должны сделать пару снимков, знает, что они должны стоять там с яркими улыбками и хлопать друг другу, словно они старые-добрые приятели, сиять обещанием юности, пока позируют с множеством знаменитостей… Но разве хоть что-то из этого имеет значение?

Какого черта он делает?

Гарри не знает.

Ни один из них не двигается, они не устраивают каких-либо шоу, услышав гневные приказы своего начальника.

Гарри просто смотрит на Луи с ошеломленным отрицанием и непролитыми слезами, а Луи смотрит в сторону, подавляя тихие, скрипучие рыдания, слезы свободно стекают.

 — Мы должны идти, — наконец говорит Луи, и сейчас его голос сильнее, но лицо опухшее и щеки все еще влажные. Он вытирает нос рукавом своей рубашки, все еще глядя в сторону, все еще до безумия красивый.

И Гарри знает, что он прав, но не может принять это, и поэтому он просто стоит и безжизненно смотрит.

 — Луи, — снова говорит он, умоляюще, разрушено, неуверенно. И да, это неверие.

 — Мы должны идти, Гарри, — повторяет Луи, и это так болезненно и так натянуто, словно он не признает, что говорит, просто сметая и убирая это из виду.

Потому что это работает не так. Гарри не может увидеть этого Луи, он может видеть только того, который смеется, и кричит, и тянет его волосы, и подмигивает, когда все смотрят. Он слышит их шепчущие обещания среди спутанных простыней и хриплых вздохов смеха, и он чувствует их тихое взаимное понимание _навсегда_.

Но теперь, все это так резко сталкивается со всем этим, и Гарри не знает, что делать.

Потому что это начало, это не навсегда, и Луи, стоящий перед ним, сломался, не давая Гарри подойти ближе.

 — Я не позволю тебе уйти, — раскалывается Гарри, и он, до сих пор, не может двигаться, до сих пор, не может моргнуть, слезы приостановлены.

Луи вздрагивает, отворачиваясь. Его спина скрывает его от Гарри, и Гарри так хорошо знает эту вот спину, которая сейчас далека, холодна и отчуждена, так что ему остается только смотреть.

 — Но _я_ отпускаю _тебя_ , — шепчет Луи.

И щелчок двери сообщает Гарри, что он ушел.


End file.
